


A very special birthday wish

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Bottom Hank, Established Relationship, Hank in lingerie, Insecurity, Kissing, Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Connor, holy shit how could I forget about that last one, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: When Hank asks Connor what he wants for his birthday, the answer is simple: Connor wants to top him. Hank is not too thrilled by the idea after the last time he bottomed for someone was a complete disaster. But maybe they can figure out a way to make it work together...





	A very special birthday wish

„Is there anything special you want for your birthday, Con?”, Hank asks casually over breakfast one morning. Connor puts on a thoughtful expression that tells Hank he already has an answer and has been waiting for him to ask just that for several days at least.

“I’d like to try something new in the bedroom”, Connor answers after a few seconds and Hank almost drops his spoon. He wants to complain about Connor bringing such things up this early in the day  _again_ but figures that by now he should know better than ask the brunet anything if he can’t stomach the answer yet. So he puts his fork down and raises a questioning brow at the android, who sits opposite him.

“And what would you like to try?”, he wants to know. For the longest time, Hank thought he knew more than enough when it came to sex. In the months since they had started their relationship, Connor proved him wrong countless times. Hank lost count of how many times Connor had mentioned wanting to try something only for him to show up in the bedroom with a toy Hank had never seen nor heard of before or instructions for a position the lieutenant wasn’t sure was humanly possible. So no matter how phenomenal their sex-life is, Connor wanting to try a new thing is really not unexpected anymore. Still, Hank braces himself for whatever the android is going to suggest.

“I want to top you”, Connor announces with a cheerful smile as if he is talking about the weather. Hank is glad he is used to such bombshells dropping during meals by now and had already put his spoon down. Otherwise, he would probably be spitting cereal across the table by now.

“Okay, I guess…”, he mutters, still a little taken aback by the suggestion, “How did you come up with that idea?”

“It’s one of the few things we haven’t tried yet”, Connor tells him, still smiling, “I’d like to experience that with you if you’re willing to do this with me.” 

Hank remembers the last time he bottomed for someone and it makes his stomach turn. It had been almost thirty years ago. Some guy at the academy he’d gone out with a few times had asked Hank to let him fuck him. Eagerly, Hank had said yes and it had been one of the most painful and uncomfortable experiences of his life. After that, he had never spoken to the guy again and never bottomed for anyone either. He knew by now that not all tops were as inconsiderate with their partners as his had been – hell, he’d never forgive himself if he hurt Connor – but still, he had never dared repeat the experience.

His discomfort at the memory must show on his face because Connor’s LED turns yellow and suddenly he doesn’t look as confident about the idea anymore. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”, he hurries to say but Hank shakes his head. 

“Look, Con, I haven’t bottomed for anyone in a long time”, he tells the brunet, “I did for some guy a long time ago and it hurt like a bitch.” 

“I’m sorry, Hank”, Connor apologizes, all the excitement well and truly gone from his face now, “I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I did…”

“There’s nothing you need to be sorry about”, Hank assures Connor and takes one of the androids’ hands in his, “That guy back then was an asshole. He didn’t care whether I enjoyed what we did or was even comfortable with it. All that mattered to him was getting his rocks off. I know that now. And I know you’re not the least bit like that. I trust you with this.” Connor nods but doesn’t seem convinced. It’s probably because Hank isn’t a hundred percent convinced by what he is saying, either.

“Still, if you are not comfortable doing this, we don’t have to”, he offers again but again, Hank declines. 

“If this is something you want to try, I’ll give it a shot too”, he tells Connor and squeezes his hand, “I trust you not to hurt me. You’ll make this great for both of us.” Finally, a smile returns to Connor’s face. He leans in and kisses Hank and tells him how excited he is about his birthday, now. Hank nods and smiles and finishes his cereal, but he is still beyond nervous. He is pretty sure that Connor can tell but if he does the android says nothing about it. 

In the days leading up to Connor’s birthday, Hank fights a constant battle with his own worries. It’s nothing he isn’t used to but it bothers him nonetheless. He wishes he could just look forward to what they are going to do. Connor has introduced so many new and exciting things into their sex life. Why should this be anything but amazing when everything else has been? Logically, Hank knows Connor will take good care of him and the sex will most likely be great. But an irrational fear keeps gnawing at him, nonetheless. 

Two days before Connor’s birthday, Hank purchases some lingerie on a whim. He remembered Connor surprising him in the most beautiful outfit on valentine’s day and how happy it made him. Maybe he can do the same thing for Connor, he thinks. Granted, he doesn’t look like some god chiseled out of a block of marble but if Connor is insistent on one thing, it’s the fact that he likes the way Hank looks just the way it is. It’s a beautiful, reassuring thing after years of self-loathing and self-esteem issues. Of course, Hank isn’t cured of his doubts just like that but whenever the voices in his head become too loud, he can count on Connor to silence them and make him feel desirable.

On the actual day of Connor’s birthday, they go to work, as usual, go out for dinner and finally return home. Once they are back in the comfort of their house, Hank asks Connor to take Sumo for a quick walk while he gets ready and the brunet happily complies.

“Don’t take too long”, he whispers into Hank’s ear before he kisses him and leads Sumo outside. Hank can’t help but smile and his nervousness eases a bit. Connor is a ridiculous flirt and he loves him for it. 

When Connor and Sumo are gone, Hank retreats to the bedroom and gets naked. He avoids looking in the mirror when he retrieves the box with the lingerie inside from the back of his closet and puts it on. Once he is dressed, he takes a few steadying breaths before he takes a look at his reflection. He is wearing nothing but a pair of dark silk stockings with a flowery lace trim at the top and a pair of dark blue silk panties with a similar floral-patterned lace trim around it. Hank has chosen this color because, for some reason, it reminds him of Connor’s LED when he was happy. 

Checking himself out in the mirror, Hank is neither completely happy nor as disappointed as he would have expected to be. The fabric – as little as there is – clings tightly to his body without accentuating the pouches of fat he isn’t too proud of. It definitely makes his butt look better than it does in any of his ratty boxer shorts and that has to count for something, Hank figures. Still, he feels a bit silly. He’s a big guy and always has been. Dressing up in pretty lingerie was never something he expected himself to do but here he is and he hopes that Connor will like it as much as Hank hopes he will.

Taking one last deep breath, Hank texts Connor, telling him that he is ready and waiting for him in the bedroom. When he hears the front door open about ten minutes later, Hank gets onto the bed and into position, waiting for Connor.

He feels incredibly silly, spread out on the bed as he is and wearing nothing but the pair of panties and stockings he had bought. He is just about ready to call the whole thing off when Connor finally enters the room. The look on his face suddenly makes all the embarrassment worth it. His LED swirls yellow at his temple and Hank is pretty sure his face is going to glitch out for a moment. Then, in the blink of an eye, Connor is on the bed and above him and it almost knocks the air out of Hank. There is pure adoration in the android’s eyes when he lets his gaze roam over Hank’s body and finally lets it land on his face.

“You look so beautiful”, Connor says almost reverently and one of his hands trails across the trim of the panties, “You even got all dressed up for me. I’m such a lucky birthday boy.” Hank has no idea where this dirty talk is coming from, but it does all the right things to him. He sits up halfway and kisses Connor, who returns it with more enthusiasm than Hank is used from him – and that’s usually quite a lot already. But Hank’s not going to complain. Instead, he lets one of his hands run through Connor’s hair, then trails it down his body until he can rest one large palm on the android’s ass and give it a squeeze. Connor all but whimpers into the kiss and for a second the urge to take control, roll over and just take the android rears its head. But Hank manages to reign himself in and stays where he is. 

Slowly, meticulously, Connor begins to peel away the few articles of clothing Hank is wearing, peppering his skin with kisses as he goes. It’s something the brunet loved doing ever since he found out how insecure Hank is about his own body. Sometimes it’s embarrassing, other times – like right now – even Hank can’t find it anything but plain hot. Connor rolls down the stockings one after the other, kissing the soft skin on the inside of Hank’s thighs, the sides of his knees and his calves. And all the other man can do is lie on his back, panting, and watching the android worship his body. Every time, he thinks he should be used to this by now but it’s overwhelming again and again. 

By the time Connor’s fingers hook into the waistband of his panties, Hank is a panting mess and his dick is rock hard, straining against the soft fabric. Connor pulls the item of clothing down to Hank’s thighs before pressing a kiss to the leaking tip of his cock. Hank groans and presses into the touch. Unfortunately, Connor pulls back again with a mischievous grin on his face and fulfills his mission of getting Hank naked. Soon, he lays bare in front of the still fully clothed android.

“Come on, let’s get you out of these clothes, too”, Hank suggests and sits up. Embarrassment is trying to take over and this is the only way he knows how to fight it. Connor nods and begins unbuttoning his shirt while Hank’s hands, already a little shaky, go for his belt. 

“We can stop this at any point”, Connor says calmly, as he finishes unbuttoning his shirt and throws it into some corner. Hank smiles a little at that. It took him quite a while to teach the android that he didn’t have to meticulously fold his clothes every time he took them off. But the joy is short-lived as Connor’s words register fully. The brunet is probably checking his heart rate or stress levels to make sure he is fine. Usually, Hank doesn’t really mind but today he wishes Connor couldn’t see just how nervous all of this makes him

“Yeah, I know”, he mutters, looking down at his own hands for a moment before daring to look the android in the eyes, “But I’m sure you’ll treat me well. I’ll let you know if it gets too much. No need to scan me every five seconds, okay?” Connor blushes slightly at that but nods and gets off the bed for a few moments to take off the rest of his clothing. When he rejoins Hank on the bed, they’re both naked and Connor looks even more excited than usual.

But he doesn’t immediately go for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Instead, he urges Hank to lie down again and kisses him once more. It’s gentle, intimate and definitely meant to calm Hank down. But as much as he sees through the trick, he still can’t help but relax. It’s probably for the better either way. Eventually, Hank lets his eyes slide shut as he makes out with Connor. His hands find the androids shoulders and run up and down his back in a gentle caress. In turn, Connor lets his hands roam all across Hank’s body, turning him to a puddle of content, human goop in his hands. 

All that glorious relaxation vanishes, though, the moment Hank hears Connor uncap the bottle of lube. Within seconds, his muscles are coiling tightly in anticipation. He tries to calm himself down but that’s easier said than done. Eventually, Connor breaks the kiss and moves away from him a little. Hank keeps his eyes tightly closed, waiting for what is going to happen next.

“Look at me, Hank”, the brunet says softly and it’s impossible not to comply. Hank opens his eyes and finds Connor looking down at him with a soft, reassuring smile.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to”, he reminds Hank, “I’m never going to hurt you. If you changed your mind, you can always call this off and I won’t hold it against you.” One of Connor's hands moves to one of Hank’s thighs and caresses it gently. 

The thought is tempting and for a second Hank is ready to ask Connor to end this whole thing. He knows the brunet would never force him into anything or become upset about Hank refusing to try something new in bed. But suddenly, stubbornness moves to the forefront of his mind. Hank wants to do this, grant Connor this wish. And he refuses to be terrified of something for the rest of his life just because some asshole he met thirty years ago didn’t care about him enough to make sure things felt good for Hank too.

He knows that Connor would do anything in his power to make it a pleasurable experience for them both. There is always an out, but Hank is determined not to take it this time. He wants this new experience with Connor, wants to allow himself to trust the brunet with this.

“I’ll be fine”, he eventually croaks out. It probably doesn’t sound as convincing as he wants it to, but Connor takes a long look at him, then smiles and nods. He presses another kiss to Hank’s lips before he begins pouring lube onto his fingers. Hank fights down the nervousness that’s coiling in his belly and waits for something, anything to happen.

The first touch of Connor’s finger to his entrance has him holding his breath in anticipation. He expects the brunet to breach him immediately but instead, Connor carefully traces his rim, massaging muscles Hank had never cared to think about. It’s a strange but not unpleasant sensation and Hank allows himself to relax a little. Connor keeps on kissing him and soon Hank has almost forgotten about the finger at his entrance. Then, Connor begins to push into him.

But when Connor finally sinks the finger into him Hank feels every muscle in his body tense up against his will once more and he curses under his breath. Connor didn’t get past the first knuckle and it hadn’t even hurt and yet here he is. He closes his eyes and takes deep, steadying breaths until his body relaxes slightly.

“You’re doing great”, Connor whispers reverently and thrusts what little of his finger he can get inside Hank in and out slowly, “Just relax a little more for me. I won’t hurt you; I promise.” His LED is spinning yellow at his temple and it’s obvious he’s making changes to whatever plan he has. Hank takes another deep breath and wills his body to relax. Just as Connor is about to pull out of him again, Hank moves forward and suddenly Connor’s finger is all the way inside him. Both men stare at each other in shock for a few seconds before Hank lets out a nervous chuckle that quickly turns into full-blown laughter. 

“You should see your face right now”, he manages to gasp out between bouts of laughter, “You look like you just stabbed me.” The worried expression on Connor’s face melts away and makes way for a fond smile.

“To be fair, you were acting like I was trying to stab you”, he retorts, a smug grin spreading on his face. Hank wipes tears away from the corners of his eyes and finally manages to reign himself in.

“Yeah, yeah, stop making fun of me for not taking anything up my ass in decades and kiss me”, he demands. For a moment it looks like Connor might refuse but then the android leans in and seals their lips in a gentle kiss. Hank allows himself to melt into the touch and relax. A few moments later, Connor begins moving his finger again and this time Hank manages not to tense up again despite the unfamiliar intrusion. Connor keeps kissing him and it calms him as nothing else can. Soon, Hank even finds himself rocking back slightly into the thrusts of Connor’s finger.

After a while, Connor breaks their kiss to give Hank enough room to breathe for a bit and lubes his fingers up again. Nervousness rears its head in Hank’s stomach as he thinks about taking two fingers next. The last time he did this, it was rather unpleasant and as much as he tells himself that Connor would never hurt him, his subconscious doesn’t quite believe him. When Connor finally brings two of his fingers to Hank’s rim and applies the lightest pressure, the older man wants to close his eyes and try to distract himself from what is happening. And yet he keeps them open and he is glad he does. Connor’s gaze flickers back and forth between where his fingers are entering Hank and Hank’s face. Every millimeter of the way, he is making sure that Hank is not in pain. The brunet is looking as concentrated as he does when he’s processing important casework and it’s so reassuring that Hank’s body gives up its resistance.

He feels the stretch of two of Connor’s fingers pressing slowly into him but it’s not much more than that. There’s no pain but there’s also none of the pleasure Hank had expected – yet. That changes the moment Connor wraps a hand around Hank’s neglected dick and strokes it in long, slow motions. It had gone soft when Connor had begun opening Hank up but with the strokes and the shallow thrusts of his fingers into the lieutenant’s body, it soon grows fully hard again. Hank is pretty sure that this is as pleasurable as it is going to get and he is fine with that. Then, Connor’s fingers find his prostate and he almost leaps off the bed from the intensity of the pleasure he feels. 

“Fuuuuck”, Hank gasps out, as a shudder wrecks through his body and he catches sight of the satisfied smile on Connor’s face.

“Keep doing that”, Hank gasps, and Connor chuckles before following suit on his plea. With Connor’s fingers inside him and his other hand still working Hank’s length, the older man barely registers the way Connor slowly spreads him open. There’s just too much pleasure licking away at sensitive nerve endings for Hank to concentrate on anything else. By the time Connor adds a third finger he’s an incoherent mess beneath him. With anyone else, Hank would be embarrassed. Even more so with how in-control and barely affected Connor still looks in contrast to him. But Hank has thrown all shame out the window when it comes to having sex with Connor. Besides, he got really good at reading the android. Even if he doesn’t look like it yet, Hank can tell that Connor is just as turned on as he is.

There is the way his cooling fans whir loudly – not that Hank can hear much of it through his own moans and whimpers – and the way Connor pants in addition to it to keep himself from overheating. The LED at Connor’s temple is doing an erratic light show which, Hank knows, only happens when Connor is aroused. And then there’s Connor’s dick, curving beautifully up towards his stomach. It’s a darker shade than usual and with all the thirium flowing there, it almost looks purple. There are pearls of precome collecting at the tip of it and Hank wants to touch it more than anything. But he fears that Connor will lose it the second he wraps his hand around his length. Not that the android couldn’t get it up again in mere seconds, but Connor usually has a plan set out for nights like this and he can get awfully upset if he has to change them. So Hank keeps his hands away from Connor, clawing at his pillow or the sheets instead.

Finally, Connor withdraws his fingers and he and Hank just look at each other, panting, for several long moments. Hank’s hole clenches greedily around nothing and even though there’s still some residue nervousness, he can’t wait to be filled again. A few more seconds pass before Connor finally has his wits about him again and reaches for one of their throw pillows. Without needing to be asked to, Hank lifts his hips and lets Connor place the pillow underneath him. Then, Connor leans in and they kiss again, slow and sensual and it makes gooseflesh break out all across Hank’s body. 

“Please”, he whispers as he breaks the kiss for a few seconds. His fingers are caressing every inch of Connor’s skin he can reach and the android shudders at the contact. Yet he nods and positions himself between Hank’s thighs. Any other day Hank might have felt uncomfortable with how massive they look from his point of view, framing Connor’s much lither body. But tonight, Hank has no mind for that. All he sees is, how stunningly beautiful Connor is, now slightly more disheveled than before and an expression of awe on his face.

Time stretches between them and Hank is almost starting to get restless when Connor finally takes himself in hand with a soft hiss. He seems to be far closer than Hank had first expected. Pride and warmth flood through him at the realization that Connor is this turned on just from prepping him. It fuels Hank with the confidence he needs to beckon Connor closer until the blunt head of his dick presses against Hank’s waiting hole. Hank holds his breath as the android slowly begins to push in, the last remnants of his earlier insecurity vanishing as he feels nothing but pleasure.

He lets out a long, low groan and reaches out to tangle one of his hands in Connor’s hair. The android moves into the touch like a kitten and it’s the most adorable thing Hank has ever seen. When Connor leans forward and brackets Hank’s shoulders with his hands, one of the lieutenant’s hands find his arm and caress it gently. Connor seems more than a little overwhelmed right now but if he is honest, Hank isn’t faring much better. He revels in the stretch of Connor’s cock inside him and the soft trembling of the android’s body above him. It makes him go hazy and soft all over and he wishes the moment could last forever. But at the same time, he needs Connor to move, the pleasure that coils deep in his belly demanding release despite the beauty of the moment.

“Everything okay with you?”, he asks when he realizes Connor’s face is still scrunched up in a grimace somewhere between pleasure and pain. The brunet’s LED is bursting yellow and his entire frame is trembling. Connor’s eyes that had been tightly shut until now fly open and the waves of devotion and desperation that emanate from them almost knock the breath out of Hank. The android opens and closes his mouth a few times before he finally trusts himself to speak again. 

“I’m fine”, he croaks out, seemingly needing quite a bit of time to bring the words in order in his head, “Everything’s just so overwhelming. You feel so good around me, I can’t…” Connor interrupts himself as a shudder wrecks through his entire body and leaves him panting. Hank understands.

“Just move at your own pace”, he assures Connor, “I’ll be fine.” Connor nods and takes another shuddering breath. Then, determination sets in again and he almost looks as focused and put-together as before. Slowly, carefully he pulls out until only the tip of his length remains inside Hank before pushing back in equally slowly. When he’s fully sheathed inside Hank again, he lets out a desperate keen that sends needy shivers down Hank’s spine. 

“You’re doing great”, he encourages, a soft smile on his face. Finding Connor this out of his depths and at a loss of control is a sight to behold and Hank cherishes it. If anything, he knows how Connor is feeling right now. They’ve slept with each other countless times and yet, every time he first enters the brunet, it’s as overwhelming as the first time all over again. And it warms Hank’s heart to know that Connor finds him so desirable that he has a hard time staying calm and collected.

Above him, the android nods nervously and sets a slow rhythm. Striving for perfection in everything he does, Connor hits Hank’s prostate on every thrust and pushes his partner towards the edge faster than the human would have thought possible. Hank can’t remember sex ever feeling this good. Soon enough, he’s too far gone to even think twice about all the sounds that are escaping him. Usually, he might be too embarrassed and try to hide them but how could he when every thrust feels like pure bliss? 

Connor, too, seems to enjoy himself a lot if the constant moans and whines that tumble from his lips are anything to go by. His LED is going crazy at his temple in a way that Hank has never seen before. Following an instinct, he withdraws one of his hands from silky brunet curls and wraps it around his cock. Hank can’t always tell for sure if Connor is close but this time, he’s pretty sure the android won’t be able to last much longer. A sense of pride floods his body yet again at the realization that he is doing this to Connor. He wishes he could somehow convey that feeling to the brunet, but they are both beyond words at this point and Connor is out of kissing distance. Hank tries to focus on forming words, asking Connor to please kiss him but the android’s eyes are closed and everything he manages to say comes out garbled and incomprehensible. 

Hank’s wish is granted, nonetheless. Just a few thrusts later, Connor’s arms seem to give out underneath him and he comes crashing down on top of Hank. He buries his face against the human’s neck as his hips keep thrusting into Hank at an ever-increasing pace. Hank manages to turn his face enough to press a messy kiss to Connor’s temple before the android goes still on top of him. For a second or two nothing happens. Then Connor lets out a mewling whine against the skin of Hank’s neck and holds on as tightly as he can as he comes. 

Hank watches in awe as this perfect being unravels on top of him, seemingly losing all control over his body as his hips keep pumping into Hank at an erratic pace. Connor’s eyes are still tightly shut, and he keeps letting out moans and whimpers. The sight alone would have probably been enough to get Hank over the edge even if he hadn’t been as close already. As it is, all it takes is a few more strokes to his weeping cock and he spills between their bodies with a grunt. 

When he comes down from his high what feels like an eternity later, brown eyes are boring into his blue ones. Connor watches him intently and the moment he deems appropriate, he seals his lips with Hank’s in a slow, sensual kiss. Hank is still pretty much out of breath but he’s not going to complain about a kiss. Especially not with how it makes his skin tingle with intensity even after everything that’s just happened. He’s never been this sated and satisfied before in his life and he’s sure Connor can tell. 

The brunet eventually breaks their kiss and pulls out of Hank’s body with a hiss only to roll over and sidle up to the man. Connor throws an arm across Hank’s chest and snuggles up against his side contentedly. He heaves a satisfied sigh that has Hank snort out with laughter.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?”, he asks. He knows he doesn’t have to. Connor’s still painfully honest sometimes and would surely tell him if he hadn’t been satisfied but he’s never seen the android so out of it after sex and he can’t help but tease a little. 

“I did”, Connor confirms, and Hank can practically hear the smile in his voice, “I wish we could have done this a little longer, but I got…carried away.” At this moment Hank is a little disappointed that he can’t see the blush he knows is spreading across Connor’s cheeks. But the knowledge that it’s there will have to suffice. 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it”, Hank tells him, “There’s always a next time.” He hadn’t been sure about it until the moment he said it but now that it’s out, Hank is certain he wants to do this again. It surprises him a little and apparently, he isn’t the only one taken aback by the offer. Connor shoots up into a sitting position so fast it would have made a human dizzy. 

“You would allow me to do this again?”, he asks with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Of course I would, you were great”, Hank grumbles, a little embarrassed himself now, “But not tonight. Now stop fishing for compliments and let’s go to sleep, okay?” Connor nods, a brilliant smile spreading on his face. Before he settles back down, though, he leans over Hank to retrieve some tissues from the nightstand and wipe them both down at least somewhat. Then he presses a quick peck to Hank’s lips before nestling up to his side again.

“Thank you, Hank”, Connor says softly, just as Hank is drifting off.

“Happy Birthday, Con”, Hank answers and wraps his arms a little tighter around the brunet. He hopes there will be many more like this to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Some birthday smut for the birthday boy! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. You can also come say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest.


End file.
